


A Pun Time

by RStar6709



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not Oblivious, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, lots of puns, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RStar6709/pseuds/RStar6709
Summary: Marinette realizes that Adrien is a huge fan of puns. She takes this opportunity to tell him puns.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	A Pun Time

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I actually wrote this a really long time ago. I just remembered it existed though, so I just finished it and edited it. I still kinda like it, actually.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

"Hey, thanks for taking me to the music festival Nino!" Adrien said, before grinning. "Nothing _beats_ time with you!"

Nino groaned. "Dude, it's too early in the morning for this."

"I never realized you were a pun person," Marinette remarked. "You don't make them often."

She knew him for a decent while now, but how had she never realized that? How? She was madly in love with him!

Sensing her inner crisis, Alya pulled her aside to whisper to her. "You should totally use this. Pun your way into his heart!"

"I- wha- I can't do that! I'm horrible at making puns!"

"I'm sure you can find some on the Internet, there should be tons."

"I... I guess that would be fun." Marinette conceded. "I'll try it."

And she knew just the person to ask.

•~•~•~•~•~•

Ladybug swung across the city of Paris, heading over to meet Chat Noir for patrol.

"Hello my lady," he greeted with a swift bow.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Hey kitty."

She didn't really look at him, which unnerved Chat.

"You okay?"

"Oh... Yeah I'm fine. I just can't believe I'm going to ask you this."

"Ask if I love you? Because the answer is pawsitive."

"No. I was going to ask you to teach me how to pun."

Chat grinned, his green eyes gleaming brighter than before. "I thought you'd never ask. Why?"

"I found out the boy I love-" she watched to see his reaction, how his smile faded just slightly. "-loves puns, and since I'm a mess around him, I thought I'd try using puns."

"It's unfurtunate they're not for me, but I'll help you, Ladybug."

Ladybug rubbed her face against her hand, groaning. "Ugh, this'll be so embarassing!"

"Okay, sit down, we're cutting patrol time short."

To his surprise, she obeyed.

"What kind of puns does he like?"

"I- I'm not sure actually," she admitted.

"Cat puns it is, who doesn't love cat puns?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but he interrupted her.

"You find my puns amewsing, don't even deny."

"I hate you."

"Nah, I'm too pawsome."

"Someone kill me now."

"You mean me-ow?"

"Stoooooop."

"You asked for it."

•~•~•~•~•~•

"Hey Adrien!" Marinette greeted. She took a deep breath, preparing to embarrass herself. "How you _feline_ today?"

He grinned his charming smile. The one that made her want melt into nothing but mush. It was worth it- telling puns to him was completely worth it.

"I'm feline purrfect today, Marinette."

"Oh you gotta be kitten me," she grumbled at his reaction.

"Kitten you what?" He asked.

"Just because I'm making the puns doesn't mean that you have to pun back!"

Adrien laughed, casually resting an arm on her shoulder. It took everything in her to not physically combust. "I'm sorry you're not finding my puns hissterical."

"Adrien!" She giggled.

"Ah, so you do enjoy them, how furtunate."

Marinette shook her head. "You're as bad as Chat Noir." She blurted, covering her mouth when she said it.

"Really, what makes you say that? How would you know?"

"I-" she fumbled for an answer. "I mean, there's footage of him telling puns. I've spoke to Chat before, I think I've seen enough."

Adrien nodded. "That's fair."

Alya pulled her arm and dragged her away. "Girl, I can't even remember the last time I managed to film a Chat Noir pun. So either you're secretly around during akuma attacks, or you actively watch the footage."

Oh crap, of course Alya heard that part. She'd know what she filmed. "I-"

"In either case though," Alya leaned right up to Marinette. "Are you starting to crush on Chat Noir?"

Marinette shoved Alya away in a panic. "What? No!"

"Alright, I believe you."

Marinette sighed in relief, glad that the topic was over.

"If cat puns make you talk to Adrien easier, you should ask him out with a cat pun."

"I- I don't know if I can! I mean if I try I need the purrfect pun!"

Alya chuckled. "You're already making cat puns, you'll be fine when you ask him out."

"I... I need a few days."

"Sure, take the time you need."

Together, they walked to class. Ms Bustier was already there, waiting for everyone to come in. Once they did, she started speaking.

"Alright class, as you know, it's your last year here at school," the tone became somber at those words. "And as it's the end of the year, there's going to be a dance. This Friday."

The class cheered, and people already began to lock eyes, silently asking for their date.

"I believe I don't need to go over how to behave, correct?" Ms Bustier asked.

"No miss."

"Girl," Alya whispered. "Now's your chance. Before Chloe."

Marinette nodded swiftly, turning towards Adrien.

"Adrien. Would like I- would you da-" she sighed.

"Marinette, would you like to be my partner for the dance?" He asked.

Marinette smiled, her face flushing pink. "I- I love y- I love danc- yes! It would be purrfect!"

Adrien grinned. "That's great!" He turned away to talk to Nino.

"Can you believe this?" She asked Alya. "He asked me!"

"I'm right here." Alya said. "But first you need to survive the week."

•~•~•~•~•~•

"How'd the flirting go?" Chat asked when Ladybug swung into the roof.

Her face flushed, her grin dopey. "I didn't really flirt. But he did ask me-owt to the school dance."

He grinned at the use of the pun. "Well that's a good sign."

"Wait, why are you helping me?" Ladybug asked. "Aren't you in love with me?"

Chat shrugged. "I mean yeah, but I realized that I just want you to be happy. So if I have to give you up, I'll do it."

"Well, I appreciate it." Ladybug said. "But I need more cat jokes."

Chat nodded. "As you wish."

•~•~•~•~•~•

"Tikki," Marinette whined, flopping onto her bed. "What am I supposed to wear for the dance? I'm going to look horrible and then Adrien will never love me and we'll never have our three ki-"

"Marinette, relax. You're an amazing designer, I'm sure you'll have the right idea."

"Ughhh."

•~•~•~•~•~•

"What are you making?" Adrien asked, leaning over to see Marinette's sketchbook. "Ooh that one looks good."

Marinette turned away. "I'm making a dress for the dance. It's going to be a surprise. I need to look purrfect- well Be-" she took a deep breath. "Because you always look so pawsome!"

Adrien looked taken aback for a second, before smiling. "You'll look great Mari."

Mari? Did Adrien just call her by nickname? She could feel the heat spreading through her cheeks. When he left her alone, she began sketching some more. Somehow, she had the perfect idea for a dress. Chat themed.

•~•~•~•~•~•

The days went by fast, and Marinette was getting more and more comfortable telling Adrien cat puns. Even he began flirting back.

It was the day of the dance. Well, the dance was in the evening. And it was right after school.

"Marinette, that's a beautiful dress!" Alya said. "What made you go Chat Noir themed?"

"Cat puns are what we've been talking for the past week, so cat themed. And what cat's more iconic than the hero himself?" Marinette explained.

She held the dress in front of her and admired it. It was knee length, with soft ruffles on the bottom. The ruffles alternated between black and lime green. The top was smooth, but appeared to have the texture of Chat's suit. There was a small bell at her collar. The sleeved went just past her shoulder, the neckline high up. Her back was covered for the most part, a giant paw print in the middle of it. She wore black gloves that went to her elbow. There was even a matching bag, just for the night, in case of an akuma attack.

"Okay, now sit still," Alya ordered.

While Marinette was able to work with her hair well enough, Alya was way better. She sat still, as her best friend did her magic with the curling iron. After it was done, her hair fell in waves.

After that, Marinette put on her dress, which felt snug. She did her makeup, before helping Alya get ready.

"Aren't you gonna wear a different pair of earrings?" Alya asked.

"No! They match, they're black. Besides, no one's gonna notice anyway."

After that, Alya left, so Nino could pick her up. Marinette would be arriving alone, because Gabriel wouldn't let him pick her up for some reason. But it didn't matter, they were going to see each other anyway.

Soon enough, Marinette was at school, to join the dance. A black car pulled in, and Adrien stepped out. She could feel her breath catch.

He was wearing a dark suit, that looked perfect on him. He looked around, before his eyes laid on Marinette. His mouth parted just slightly, looking in awe.

He went right up to her, smiling the biggest smile she'd ever seen.

"Someone call a vet," she whispered. "Because you stole my breath away."

"Really? Because I thought you looked like a cat-ch," He breathed, giving her a hug.

"Come on, let's go." She told him, as they went inside.

For the most part, they hung out by the food. The music was extremely loud, and also upbeat. When a slow song came on, Adrien turned to her.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to."

She took his hand, and rested the other on his shoulder. He rested his free hand on her waist. She shivered at the contact, at the warmth of his touch. As the song went on, they ended up closer and closer, until their foreheads were touching.

"Are you feline the connection?" Marinette whispered.

"Of course, Purrincess."

Her eyes widened but he continued.

"You're pawsitively purrfect, and I'm feline like I wanna Mari you in the future, and I'll gladly spend all nine of my lives with you."

She felt her jaw drop. Only one person would be that dramatic. _Chat Noir_.

"I love you my lady," he finished.

"I love you too, Chaton. When did you figure it out?"

"When you were drawing the first time. I realized that you were telling me puns I was telling you. And now, if you don't mind..." He leaned slightly closer, but waited to see her reaction.

She closed the gap. The kiss was everything that she dreamed of, and more. It was short, and sweet, and she could still feel her lips tingling.

In the background, she could hear squeals of 'mission accomplished!', but she ignored them. The only thing that mattered at the moment was Adrien.

"I always did tell you we were meant to be," Adrien whispered.

Marinette glared jokingly. "You're so lucky that you're you, kitty. It was a little uncomfortable to reject you, sometimes."

He gaped at her. "Was I making you uncomfortable? I'm so sorry!"

"I forgive you, but we'll discuss this later."

The slow dance ended, Alya and Nino both came over to them.

"Excuse me Sunshine, but I want a dance with my friend." Alya said.

"Fine by me, as long as I get to have her back." Adrien responded.

Alya smiled. "Yeah yeah, just wait your turn."

She pulled Marinette away. "Girl, what happened? What were you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it. He just went pun mode on me."

"Must be some serious puns if that was the result."

"They were a little too dramatic," Marinette told her.

Suddenly, the music changed and she was in Adrien's arms again.

"You know," he began with his signature Chat smirk. "I think Chat would love to see your dress."

Marinette scoffed. "That would only boost his ego. I wouldn't want that happening."

Adrien's smirk grew. "Well Purrincess, Chat Noir says that you're purrfect."

"I don't think flattery will get you to Ladybug's heart."

"Holy sh*t!" A voice called out, Alya and Nino came began spinning into their view.

"Dude, what the f-"

"What did you hear?" Marinette asked nervously.

"That entire exchange," Alya replied. "In which my besties are all heroes!" At least she had the decency to whisper.

"Uh... Well..." Marinette began. "Adrien, say hello to Rena Rouge and Carapace."

Adrien gaped. "You two?"

Nino nodded. "I mean it now makes sense why we were chosen."

"I can't believe that I wasn't able to figure it out earlier. And uh... wow, you two _really_ danced around your feelings."

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other, then smiled. "We really did _dance,_ didn't we?"

"Okay, I'm out, I'm not dealing with the puns from you two!"

With that, they were gone.

"We'll have to be careful in the future," she pointed out.

"Don't worry, Purrincess. I'll take this seriously. Plus," he grinned. "My time with you is no longer restricted, so my puns shall now be reserved for when we hang out together."

"Adrien!"

Though the truth was, she was looking forward to it.


End file.
